epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShoopDaKev/Roobsnoob VS RespectthePixel35: Oopic Roop Bootles Oof Hoostory FINALE
The not-so-awaited finale for ORB is FINALE here, lol, I'm so punny! Well, here it is! Arrrr… OOPIC ROOP BOOTLES OOF HOOSTORY! ROOBSNOOB! VS! RESPECT THE PIXEL! BEGIN! Roobsnoob: heck no! rtp, you aint a heart stopper! Imma think you are a clopper! Clop clop clop, all the days length. If you think you are AWC, well, why are you on chat? Chat mod? Words people say that don’t describe you! Go back to mopping! And clopping! But as long as you don’t step on my toes, I won’t call you a billy goat! Austin and Ally? No! you don’t have an ally! Except for TMC, but let’s save him for season two! Go eat my soup! Drink a strawberry ice cream yogurt, frozen in the bad memories from your child hood that sucked! No wonder you are a phony jabronie! Anyone who is a phony jabronie, can’t be a true brony! Live long and prosper, you dumb grasshopper! Except you will never prosper, you look like you are ten, and can’t rhyme for a nickel, back to rapping! You are a pickle, you looks like an icicle! Pixel- you…. You… I HATE YOU! CAPS LOCK, EAT A SOCK, KILL A ROCK, OKAY BROCK, BAKE ME COOKIES, YOU LOOK LIKE SNOOKIE, I CAN RAP FASTER THAN NICK JONAS! WHO LOOKS LIKE LOKI, WHO IS MY MOM! GET A JOB! I CAN’T WATCH GOOD MOVIE, BUT I CAN WATCH YOU LOSE! And yeah I might clop, but at least I exist! You are a figment of shoop’s imagination, figment! Go to mlp wikia, if you think I’m cool! Tmc is my brother, mad Mario kart skills, respect me, or I will crap on your pizza! No one will want a piece-a! no one is a zombie except for nighthawk, or should I say, MY DAD! PLOT TWIST, CAPS IS BACK, WATCH OUT OR I WILL CAP YOUR BACK, BACK OFF MY RAPS, OR I WILL STOP ON YOU IN PUBLIC! MY MILKSHAKE MAY LOOK LIKE SCRAW, BUT YNKR BRINGS ALL MY BOYS TO THE YARD! Kick-Ass- Wow, is that a verse? Guess, what, it was the worst. this shoe, goes in your face. now, i will eat you from the face up to you butt! hit girl can hit you! big daddy, isn't a fatty! red mist will be pissed! a burger- ooh! Did you just think what I said you said? Grammar isn’t important! It sucks! Grease and a piece of cheese, please, sneeze on a bagel! I will bury you in a sash! I like to watch Disney channel, go eat funnel cake! Bake me a cake of snake! Easy bake my snake cake! Smile! Cheese! Which way does my foot go? Straight up your butt! But… smell my tissue, it is totally not a cheeseburger! Or my name isn’t ham gurgler! Which it’s not! It’s a burger! Msv can’t eat MrAwesome’s chicken! Kgb waits for no one except for me! The tick isn’t my friend! I eat shoes! Pewdiepie- how’s it going bro? it’s PEWDIEPIE! By the end this spoiled mama’s boy is going to cry! You are a twenty year old barrel who get’s me pissed! I will not keep copying! So I will end my verse now! Except for this last line! Every bad story has to end, I guess it’s your time! Dangit! I copied again! So suck my… Dragon. Yeah. Rodney Dangerfield- omg… Rhode island- boo, boo, you can’t rap, can you? My serving skills can kill! Hey hey hey hey yeah yeah yeah, butterfly. You are not a good man! You are a smelly, rotten, anus looking, sick, disgusting, pixel loving, pony clopping, barrel hating, joke making, roob snoobing, ass kicking monster! And that describes all of you! Erb10- ATOMIC BEATS! Rap battle… me… vs… all of you! Let’s go! who won? You decide, post your comments below on who you think should win, and stay tuned, for rap battle number whatever… Jerry Seinfeld- TAKE THIS! I CAN RAP FASTER THAN PLASTERED PLASTIC! Your brownie? I'll make you drownie! I'll never make you brownies! Howard the duck- oooooooooooooooooh! Who won? Who’s next? You decide? No. I do. I say… Everyone won! WHO WON? Roobsnoob RespectthePixel35 kick-ass a burger pewdiepie rodney dangerfield rhode island erb10 jerry seinfeld howard the duck Category:Blog posts